Magmax Cave
Magmax Cave is located in the southeastern part of Route 3X. The wild Pokémon encountered inside are dependent on which version of the game being played: in Omicron version the wild Pokémon will be mostly Fire-type, and in Zeta version they will be mostly Water-type. Walkthrough When the player first enters Magmax Cave they will be required to navigate through a cave containing several Team Magma/Aqua Grunts as well as pools of water (Zeta) or lava (Omicron). The path is straightforward from here and only requires that the player make their way onto the series of bridges leading to the entrance to the next cave on the upper floor in the northeastern part of the first cave. The second cave features a similar layout, minus the upper floor and adding the fact that the Magma/Aqua Grunts have been replaced by Cipher Grunts. The player needs to make their way into the center of this room in order to reach the third cave, where Maxie/Archie and Greevil are already in the midst of their meeting. In the Inner cave the leaders of Team Cipher and Team Magma/Aqua are trying to capture (Zeta) or (Omicron). In the middle of Maxie/Archie and Greevil's discussion, Greevil shows his true colors as he Corrupts Kyogre/Groudon into a Shadow Pokémon using the Black Orb. Immediately after this turn of events Greevil states that he has already recruited the player as an ally, to which Maxie/Archie desperately tries to convince the player to help him liberate the world of Greevil's evil. At this point the player is given the choice of joining Team Cipher or Team Magma/Aqua. Though the choice has little effect on the remainder of the Aroma region's storyline, choosing to side with Team Magma/Aqua will allow the player to obtain a Charizardite Y later on in the game whereas siding with Team Cipher will allow the player to obtain a Charizardite X in its place. After the opposing team's boss has been defeated by the player, the player's new ally will upgrade their Secret Base before taking them there immediately. From here the player can exit their Secret Base from the doorway behind them in order to reach Carinae Town. Boss Battle 'Cipher Boss Greevil' 'Magma Leader Maxie/Aqua Leader Archie' Trainers 'Cave 1' Team Magma/Aqua Grunt|2}} |45}} |45}} Team Magma/Aqua Grunt|4}} |45}} |46}} |45}} Team Magma/Aqua Grunt|3}} |45}} |45}} |46}} Team Magma/Aqua Grunt|4}} |45}} |45}} |46}} |46}} Team Magma/Aqua Grunt|2}} |45}} |46}} Team Magma/Aqua Grunt|3}} |46}} |46}} |46}} Team Magma/Aqua Grunt|4}} |46}} |46}} |46}} Team Magma/Aqua Grunt|3}} |46}} |47}} |47}} Team Magma/Aqua Grunt|3}} |47}} |47}} |47}} 'Cave 2' Team Cipher Grunt|3}} |47}} |48}} |47}} Team Cipher Grunt|1}} |49}} Team Cipher Grunt|3}} |47}} |47}} Team Cipher Grunt|3}} |47}} |48}} |48}} Encounterable Pokémon 'Cave 1' |Z| |38-44|??%}} |Z|O|38-44|??%}} |Z|O|38-44|??%}} |Z| |38-44|??%}} | |O|38-44|??%}} | |O|38-44|??%}} |Z| |38-44|??%}} | |O|38-44|??%}} |Z| |38-44|??%}} | |O|38-44|??%}} |Z| |38-44|??%}} | |O|38-44|??%}} |Z| |38-44|??%}} |Z|O|38-44|??%}} | |O|38-44|??%}} |} 'Cave 1' |Z|O|38-44|??%}} |Z|O|38-44|??%}} |Z| |38-44|??%}} |Z| |38-44|??%}} | |O|38-44|??%}} |Z|O|38-44|??%}} |Z| |38-44|??%}} |Z|O|38-44|??%}} | |O|38-44|??%}} |Z| |38-44|??%}} |Z|O|38-44|??%}} | |O|38-44|??%}} |} Category:Route Category:Aroma Category:Location Category:Needs Image